Sisters of the Craft series
Sisters of the Craft series, aka Summer of Witches series (on Wicked Scribes) — A trilogy by Lori Handeland, author of Phoenix Chronicles series. NEW SERIES! Rapid release of first three books: # In The Air Tonight (June 2, 2015) # Heat of the Moment (June 30, 2015) # Smoke on the Water (Aug 4, 2015) Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Four centuries ago, in a small Scottish village, three baby girls escaped the wrath of a witch hunter. Today, one young woman will learn about her secret history, her heart's destiny, and the sisters she never knew she had… ✥ A spell that tore three sisters apart is broken four hundred years later, when the magic in their blood reunites them. Now, one of them will discover her gift—and reignite a love long thought lost… ✥ Reunited after four hundred years, three sisters join together to vanquish the power that tore them apart… and embrace the sorcery that is their birthright. ~ Lori Handeland Lead's Species * Ghost seer * Magic healing touch * Future Seer Primary Supe * Witches & witch hunters What Sets it Apart * Unique spin on Wiccan mythology Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Raye Larsen, with third person portions Books in Series Sisters of The Craft series: # In The Air Tonight (June 2, 2015) # Heat of the Moment (June 30, 2015) # Smoke on the Water (Aug 4, 2015) ~ Final book Other Series by Author onsite Phoenix Chronicles series Themes *fitting into society when your different then everyone else World Building Setting * New Bergin Wisconsin * Three Harbors, Wisconsin Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, witch hunters, sorcery, ghosts, ghost seer, Wiccan mythology, seer, rain summoner, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Four hundred years ago in Scotland, Henry and Prudence Taggart were burned at the stake because they were accused of witchcraft. More specifically, Roland McHugh, King James's chief witch hunter accused Prudence, a midwife, of murdering his wife and child during childbirth in order to gain the power she needed to deliver her own triplet daughters. Back in those days, multiple births were always suspect, and having lost his wife and child, McHugh needs a scapegoat. Here, he questions Pru: "More than one soul in a womb is Satan's work….How many lives did you sacrifice so your devil's spawn might be born." (Click HERE for more information about witchcraft in England during this period.) Prudence and Henry go to their deaths, but when the flames flare up, their dead bodies and their still-alive triplet daughters all disappear. Years later as McHugh dies of the plague, he is still cursing the Taggarts and vowing to track down and kill the three girls. What McHugh doesn't know—at least at that point in time—is that Henry and Pru used their witchy powers to send their girls to safety in the far distant future. Unfortunately, the 21st century isn't quite as safe as the Taggarts thought it would be. In each book, one sister—now in her twenties—learns the secret of her past, meets her soul mate, and has a run-in with a (fictional) cult of witch hunters called the Venatores Mali, or Hunters of Evil. ~ Fangtastic Protagonists ✥ Raye Larsen, Raye is a kindergarten teacher, a black haired beauty who sees dead people. She lives in a Scandinavian community in Wisconsin and feels like an outsider; besides not being a blue-eyed blonde, she has obvious issues with seeing ghosts everywhere. Raye is a kindergarten teacher who is happy in her job. She has always felt out of place in New Bergin—a dark-haired, dark-eyed only child (adopted) in a town filled with large families headed by blond, blue-eyed parents and lots of blond, blue-eyed children. Raye was found abandoned in a ditch when she was an infant, so she has no idea who her parents are or why they left her. Her adoptive mother has been dead for several years, and her adoptive father has never trusted Raye's strangeness. Ever since she can remember, Raye has been able to see and communicate with ghosts. When she was a child, her parents caught her having conversations with—apparently—no one, and at one point, her father even suggested that perhaps they should return her to the social workers. ~ : Bobby Doucet: New Orleans homicide detective, tracking a killer that has been leaving a certain mark on the murder victims. With the murder in Wisconsin being similar, he shows up to investigate the crime. ~ Goodreads | In the Air Tonight (Sisters of the Craft, #1) ✥ Becca Carstairs: Magic healing touch, hears animal's voices—Becca is a veterinarian who has the uncanny ability to treat animals & is able to converse with them. They tell her what's wrong & she fixes it. : Owen McCallister: Owen is a war veteran who along with his dog Reggie a military trained bomb sniffing dog who have been injured and have come "home" to recuperate. Its the only home that Owen cares about, since he has lived in many different places. ✥ Willow Black: Future Seer, rain summoner—spent her childhood in foster care, the object of whispers and pity...and rumors about being certifiably crazy : Dr. Sebastian Frasier #3: he has been in Willow's visions for years. * Ghost seer * Magic healing touch Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Lori Handeland * Website: Lori Handeland * Genres: Romantic Urban Fantasy, * Other Pen Names: Lori Austin Bio: Lori Handeland has written over fifty novels, novellas and short stories in several genres--historical, contemporary, series and paranormal romance, as well as urban fantasy--for such publishers as: Dorchester, Kensington, Harlequin, St. Martin’s Press, Harper-Collins, Simon and Schuster and Penguin/Putnam She is a New York Times, USA Today, Waldenbooks and Bookscan Bestselling Author and the recipient of many industry awards, including two RITA Awards from Romance Writers of America for Best Paranormal and Best Long Contemporary Romance, a Romantic Times Award for Best Harlequin Superromance, the Colorado Romance Writers Award of Excellence, the Write Touch Readers Award, the National Readers Choice Award and the Prism Award. Published world wide and known for her popular and highly acclaimed Nightcreature paranormal series, as well as the Urban Fantasy series – The Phoenix Chronicles, and the historical fantasy series, Shakespeare Undead, Lori also writes gritty, sexy western historical romance under the name Lori Austin. Look for her Once Upon a Time in the West series. * Full Bio: Lori Handeland - Profile Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # In The Air Tonight: # Heat of the Moment: # Smoke on the Water: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—In The Air Tonight (2015): Four centuries ago, in a small Scottish village, three baby girls escaped the wrath of a witch hunter. Today, one young woman will learn about her secret history, her heart's destiny, and the sisters she never knew she had… With her blue-black hair and dark eyes, Rachel Larsen has never fit in with the Scandinavian community of New Bergin, Wisconsin. Being adopted is part of the reason she feels like an outsider, but what really sets Rachel apart is her ability to see dead people. Everywhere. She's learned to keep her visions to herself…until she stumbles onto the ghost of a murder victim who needs Rachel's help. Enter Bobby Doucet, a distractingly handsome homicide detective who has been tracking a killer all the way from New Orleans. Could this be the break in his case he's been looking for all along? Meanwhile, the deeper Rachel gets involved with the case—and with Bobby—the closer she comes to unlocking the mystery of her own origins. What she discovers about herself could destroy everything she knows…and everyone she loves. Is finding the truth worth the risk? ~ Excerpt - Lori Handeland ✤ BOOK TWO—Heat of the Moment (2015): A spell that tore three sisters apart is broken four hundred years later, when the magic in their blood reunites them. Now, one of them will discover her gift—and reignite a love long thought lost… Flame-haired Becca Carstairs was born to be a veterinarian. Since childhood, her affinity for animals has been special, and her healing touch nothing short of magic. But only Becca knows the truth—that she alone can hear the creatures' voices. She's always trusted her sixth sense…until a string of missing pets, an attempted murder, and a face from her past converge into one explosive mystery, with her at its center. Is haunted Owen McAllister, the boy who broke her heart ten years ago, related to the sinister crimes that have peaceful Three Harbors, Wisconsin, on its guard? Or is his reappearance part of the answer to questions that have troubled her all her life? As Becca delves into her strange heritage, she'll have to fight for her life…and the man she will always love. ~ Excerpt - Lori Handelandd ✤ BOOK THREE—Smoke on the Water (2015): Reunited after four hundred years, three sisters join together to vanquish the power that tore them apart…and embrace the sorcery that is their birthright. Abandoned as an infant, Willow Black spent her childhood in foster care, the object of whispers and pity...and rumors about being certifiably crazy. Telling your young friends that you can foresee the future—and summon the rain—is a surefire way to end up in the psychiatric ward. But when Dr. Sebastian Frasier arrives at the facility, Willow's whole life takes a turn. Sebastian is the handsomest man she's ever actually laid eyes on—even though he has been in Willow's visions for years. But not even she could have predicted the storm of passion that has engulfed them both. With Sebastian by her side, Willow is emboldened to embrace her history, and the sisters she never knew. Soon, the true power in her blood awakes—and the battle she was born to fight begins. While the temptest rages, Willow must depend on the friends and family she's found—and the man she has loved forever… In the final book of this enchanting new trilogy, New York Times bestselling author Lori Handeland sweeps readers into a bewitching tale of secrets, sisterhood, and the stunning magic of love. ~ Excerpt - Lori Handeland First Sentences # In The Air Tonight (2015) — # Heat of the Moment (2015) — # Smoke on the Water (2015) — Quotes * Lori Handeland Quotes (Author of Blue Moon) ~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain In the Air Tonight (Sisters of the Craft, #1) by Lori Handeland *Lists That Contain Heat of the Moment (Sisters of the Craft, #2) by Lori Handeland *Lists That Contain Smoke on the Water (Sisters of the Craft, #3) by Lori Handeland Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) — Series or books with similar supe elements, sub-genres, tone, themes: * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Horngate Witches series * Hollows series * Guardian Witch series * Black Jewels series * Alex Craft series * Curse Workers series * Damask Circle series * Marla Mason series * Indigo Court series * Keeper Chronicles series * Spellcrackers.com series * Wicked series Weather Manipulation * Weather Warden series * Stormwalker series * Outcast Season series * MetaWars series * Delilah Street series Oracles, Seers * Cassandra Palmer series * Jessica McClain series * Oracle series * Others series * Reckoners series * Underworld Detection Agency series * SPI Files series Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * Lori Handeland ~ Author * Sisters of the Craft series by Lori Handeland ~ Goodreads * Lori Austin ~ FF *Sisters of the Craft - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Sisters of the Craft Series ~ Shelfari *Sisters of The Craft | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Lori Handeland author of Love Spell, Sisters of The Craft series ~ FictFact * Lori Handeland - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *Lori Handeland ~ Excerpts Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! Lori Handeland: SISTERS OF THE CRAFT TRILOGY *Sisters of the Craft Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Articles: * Artist: *none liste Author: *Lori Handeland *Goodreads | Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) *Lori Handeland - Summary Bibliography *Lori Handeland ~ FF Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Lori Handeland *Lori Handeland (nightcreatures) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers In the Air Tonight (Sisters of the Craft -1) by Lori Handeland.jpg|1. In the Air Tonight (June 2, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/in_the_air_excerpt.php Heat of the Moment (Sisters of the Craft #2) by Lori Handeland.jpg|2. Heat of the Moment (June 30, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/heat_of_the_moment_excerpt.php Smoke on the Water (Sisters of the Craft #3) by Lori Handeland.jpg|3. Smoke on the Water (Aug 4, 2015—Sisters of the Craft series) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/smoke_on_the_water_excerpt.php Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe‎ Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe Category:New Series Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Sorcerers Category:Witches Category:Series